The present invention relates to tank support assemblies which may be shipped to the location of installation in disassembled, component form and then assembled on location by unskilled personnel with only a hammer.
Prior art tank supports have been complicated in design and extremely difficult to assemble at the location of installation. For example, filter tanks utilized in drycleaning establishments to filter drycleaning fluid have heretofore been rigidly affixed to heavy, bulky support assemblies which require a great deal of fasteners and welding. The tanks are then shipped already assembled on the supporting structure in large crates. A distributor of such tanks in the past would be required to maintain a vast inventory of complete tank assemblies in order to readily satisfy customer demands for tank systems having one, two, three or more tanks. The cost of shipping such prefabricated tank systems has also been great.
Other tank supports such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,220 to Pastor are limited to supporting a single tank and are again complicated in construction.
Tank support assemblies manufactured according to the principles of the invention may be shipped to the ultimate user in disassembled components which are each inexpensive yet strong and durable in construction. A minimum number of different component parts are needed to assemble support structures which can accomodate one, two, three or more vertically juxtaposed tanks. This fact permits a great reduction in the inventory required to be maintained by a distributor of the assemblies. Further, the assembler need not be skilled: only a hammer is required to complete the assembly.
According to the invention, a pair of identical, elongated base members, each including a pair of longitudinally-spaced, upwardly-directed sockets are placed on the floor in spaced, parallel relationship. A vertical post member is inserted and held within each socket and flexible support straps are hung between opposed hanger brackets which are affixed to each post member. Each cylindrical post member is secured within the square socket by a solid metal pin hammered into a corner of each socket. By varying only the height of the post members and the number of hanger brackets thereon, the support assembly may be formed to securely support one, two, three or more vertically juxtaposed tanks. A distributor need only carry an inventory of base members, support straps, pins and a variety of post member lengths in order to ensure the prompt delivery of any of a variety of tank support structures.
Therefore, the primary object of the invention is to provide a strong and stable tank support assembly formed from a minimum number of novel component parts, each being inexpensive in fabrication.
It is a further object to provide tank assemblies which will safely and durably support one or a plurality of elongated tanks.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide assemblies which are extremely economical in distribution and facile in assembly.